


Affection

by Atale80



Category: MILGRAM (Music Videos)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atale80/pseuds/Atale80
Summary: Tried writing some fluff, i suck at endings
Relationships: Kirisaki Shidou/Mukuhara Kazui
Kudos: 5





	Affection

"Hey, Shidou." Kazui turned to Shidou, who sat beside them on the couch.

"Yes, Kazui?" Shidou turned to him.

"I love you." The bluenette smiled.

"Ah....." Shidou's cheeks turned pink as he looked down at his lap. Kazui chuckled under his breath.

"I really do love you, doctor." Kazui's hand brushed against Shidou's.

"I see...." the silver haired man felt heat rise, the hairs on the back of his neck standing. He stiffened as Kazui took his hand, lifting it to his lips. He could feel Kazui's beard against his skin.

"I love you." Kazui continued to repeat those words as he planted a kiss on each of Shidou's fingers, the latter slowly failing to suppress a small smile.

"Do you love me too?" He said it jokingly, like he already knew the answer. He let out a breathy laugh when the doctor began to fidget.

"Ah...I do..l-love you..." the words didn't come easily. Intimacy was not something Shidou was skilled in. Affection was hard to handle, he coild feel how face his face was.

"Cute." It was an unconscious slip, a thought Kazui had failed to filter. Though he hadn't seemed to notice he had said it.

'You yourself are handsome.' Shidou thought quietly, too embarrassed to voice those words.

Kazui's eyes stayed glued on him, lovingly taking in everything about Shidou. From his expression to the tiny movements of his fingers as he tried to calm himself.

Kazui enjoyed this shy side of Shidou, not that his other sides weren't equally enjoyable. The doctor was always quiet, his calm and collectedness was part of his charm.

Kazui moved slightly closer, shoulder pressed to Shidou's, who hesitantly rested his head on the bluenette. Kazui kissed his forehead before leaning his head against the silverette.

Slowly he was getting used to this...this feeling. Shidou smiled as he leaned closer to Kazui.


End file.
